Why You Should Never Leave Teenagers Home Alone
by Shilo Thaliana
Summary: Thaliana Skywalker (Known as Thalia to everyone) is Anakin Skywalker's younger sister. Well, one of them. Shilo Kenobi is Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter. Well, the older one. These two girls and their friends have a lot of work ahead of them. With someone close to them being kidnapped and putting up with a new group of people. Sorry, summary sucks but the story is halfway decent.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thaliana Skywalker ran out of the control room. _I need to get out of here before they find me_ she thought. At only eighteen years old, Thaliana was ranked as the third best spy in the entire Republic. She was force-sensitive, like her twenty four year old brother, Anakin. Thaliana, however, didn't want to be a jedi like her brother. She didn't have the patience for the idiots he had to put up with. She was headstrong, impatient, and overall a pain in the butt. The jedi council couldn't stand her and she returned the feeling. Anakin, however, was the only person that understood her. They shared a special bond, stronger than most force-sensitive siblings. Whenever she needed help, Thaliana turned to her brother first.

Thaliana kept running. She had stolen Separatist plans for the Spy Corps. Her friend, Mariss Brood, came with her. The Jedi Council thought she could use the extra help. Even though she was still a padawan, Mariss had considerable skill. She had gone to distract the droids, though some still managed to find the young spy.

"There she is! Get her!" Droids were advancing on her quickly. Thaliana ran into the hangar and jumped in. Mariss was already in the pilot seat. Thaliana threw her bag next to the passenger seat as Mariss started the ship. They were gone before the droids ran in the hangar. General Grievous was in front of the other droids.

"Um, general? The girls got away," One of the droids told General Grievous.

"I know! Shut up!" Grievous told the droid.

"Roger, roger"

Thaliana contacted her brother. He always worried about her when she received missions like this.

"Thalia, are you okay? Did you get what you needed?" Anakin asked. Thalia rolled her eyes. Mariss laughed.

"Yes, Anakin, I got the plans and I came out without a scratch. I'm in one piece too, thanks for asking. Unlike, you, I can manage to keep all of my limbs intact and in flesh." Thalia replied.

"Haha, very funny, kid. You're a real pain, you know that?" Anakin teased.

"I know, I try," Thalia smirked.

"One of these days, kiddo, one of these days," Anakin mumbled. Thalia smiled and cut the transmission. Mariss smiled at her friend.

"You too sure have an odd relationship," she remarked. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah, now let's get these plans back to the corps." She replied.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Shilo was running around the house with her younger sister, Sarai, when her commlink went off.

"Hey Shi," Obi-wan said.

"Hey dad!" Shilo replied. She was always glad to hear from her father while he was on missions. It was reassuring to her to see him alive and in one piece.

Obi-wan smiled, he loved seeing his daughters safe at home. "There's been a slight change in plans. I won't be home until next month. Now, before you start worrying and asking why let me finish. The mission hasn't gone as planned, so the council is keeping your Uncle Anakin and me here to settle the disputes. The estimated time is a month. You and Sarai are going to stay with Ahsoka and the other teenagers. Anakin's twins will be there too. Ahsoka is on her way back. The council didn't want her to stay with us for safety reasons. She will pick the two of you up and bring you to the safe house. All of you are going to stay there until we personally come and get you. Something is wrong, Shilo, and I need you and Sarai to be safe. I need you to behave. Whatever you do, _do not leave the safe house_. All of the food, water, clothes, and anything else you need is there. There is enough for a few months. The council and Senate built the house if something ever happened. It can hold fifty people. Please listen to me, Shi." Obi-wan was slightly frantic now. He had to keep the girls safe.

Shilo nodded. Sarai, who had heard all of this, was now standing next to her older sister and nodding as well. "We understand daddy. Love you," Sarai said.

"I love you both," Obi-wan replied.

Shilo cut the connection. The two girls walked to their room to get their coats. Sarai, who was just eight years old, already looked like her father. She had the same blue eyes and brown-red hair. Shilo, on the other hand, was fourteen years old and looked like their deceased mother, Evelynn. She had black hair and dark brown eyes.

Shilo had a black jacket and Sarai had a pink jacket. They also decided to pack some of their belongings in backpacks. Shilo packed two books, her datapad, her commlink, and her double-bladed lightsaber. Her lightsaber had two white blades.

Sarai packed some colored pencils, markers, and crayons, her data pad, her commlink, and her single lightsaber. Her lightsaber had a blue blade, just like her father's.

About ten minutes after they had finished packing, Ahsoka knocked on the front door of their small apartment. They lived in a very small apartment. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small sitting room. Sarai and Shilo shared the larger bedroom, and their father took the smaller bedroom. They all shared a bathroom.

"Hey girls!" Ahsoka said. She treated the younger girls as her own sisters. "All set then?" She asked.

"Yup," Sarai replied. Ahsoka took their backpacks and put them in the back of a small transport ship. It had the Republic symbol on the side. It looked like it could hold a small family of five. On the inside, there were five seats, two in front and three behind. In two of the back seats, there were little car seats strapped in. They looked like they could hold two babies.

"Who else are we picking up?" Shilo asked. Ahsoka, who had returned from placing the two backpacks in the back of the ship, looked over at the two car seats Shilo was pointing at.

"Faith and Callie," Ahsoka replied.

"The Skywalker girls? This should be interesting." Shilo said. Ahsoka smirked and started the ship. They had a long ride ahead of them.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Ahsoka unlocked the door to the Skywalker apartment. Her master copied a key for her so she could get in. Anakin was already gone on a mission with Obi-wan, but Padmé was home with their two very young daughters.

"Hey Padmé! I'm here to get the little terrors." Ahsoka called. She heard her friend in her room.

"Hey Ahsoka, they're in their rooms getting ready." She said, walking out of her room.

"So, why do I need to take them to the safe house?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin thinks something horrible is going to happen on Corosaunt. He told Obi-wan, and Obi-wan told the council. They are evacuating all of you to the safe house on Dantooine. There are a total of twenty teenagers, two children, and two toddlers. I think it's a bad idea without any supervision, but we don't have a choice." Padmé replied.

Ahsoka smiled. "Don't worry Padmé, we'll be fine." A door opened. Two little girls came running down the stairs.

"Ahsoka!" The older one called.

"Hey squirts, got all of your stuff?" Ahsoka asked. The girls nodded.

"Yup!" The younger one replied.

"Okay, Shilo and Sarai are already in the ship. Callie, you're behind me." Ahsoka said, turning to the older one. She was four years old and already looked and acted like her mother. She had the same brown eyes, but she had her father's golden hair. She was more independent than her sister, but they both were stubborn, like their parents. Callie had a green jacket and her small backpack with her drawing pad and coloring supplies. Her younger sister was the polar opposite. Faith was more like her father. She had his gray/blue eyes, but her mother's brown hair. Even though she was only three years old, she had already helped her father fix things around the house. She was stubborn and energetic. Faith was often described as a miniature version of their father, and Callie, whose full name was Calian, was often described as a miniature version of their mother. Both girls were jedi younglings at the temple.

They each gave their mother one final hug. "Bye mom," Faith said.

"Goodbye girls. Behave, don't leave the safe house. I love you both very much." Padmé told her girls. Ahsoka took the backpacks and the three girls made their way down to the hangar where the ship was.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. Eighth grade teachers think we have no lives outside of school: /. I've also been uploading to my YouTube. But I'm back now****. I have a few OCs and I've also adjusted some jedi ranks. Such as Nahdar Vebb being alive and he's also still a padawan to Kit Fisto. I've listed Kit as a jedi knight instead of a master. I've added in characters that have shown up in the clone wars, but weren't in more than three or four episodes. I've also added a couple from some star wars videogames. Most of the characters are nineteen years old, but some are younger. Also, Anakin and Obi-Wan are not actual brothers. You know when your parents have a best friend and you've grown up calling them aunt/uncle? That's what it is in my story. This is all my twisted imagination****. Don't like it? Cool I didn't write it to impress you. I wrote it to get some constructive criticism and because I like to write SW fan fiction. Alright I'll shut up now.**

Chapter Three

"Wow," was all Shilo could say as Ahsoka landed the ship in the safe house hangar.

"This is huge!" Sarai piped up, finishing her sister's thought.

"This is our home for the next month or so," Ahsoka told the four girls. Callie was calm and looked out the window of the ship. Faith, on the other hand, was just as excited as the Kenobi sisters.

The five girls all walked out of their ship and up to the front door of the safe house. There was a scanner at the front door.

"Stand here girls," Ahsoka instructed. The scanner was turned on and a blue light passed over all of the girls. It turned green and the scanner shut down.

"What was that all about?" Sarai asked.

"The house is now programmed with your information. No one else can get in except for those of us in the system." Ahsoka explained. She opened the door to a large front room. There were already bags placed neatly on the sides of the room.

"Everyone else should be here. We are supposedly the last ones." Ahsoka said. The set their bags along the wall by the others and walked into the main room.

Almost everyone else was in the main room. Nineteen year old Lux Bonteri, wearing the same armor he had on Onderon. Next to them was nineteen year old Lee-Char, wearing the same clothing as he had on his home planet. Nineteen year old Riyo Chuchi was sitting on the couch. Riyo had her red senate dress and her pink hair tied back. Nineteen year old Nahdar Vebb was standing next to Riyo and he had his jedi robes and lightsaber on. Nineteen year old Barriss Offe was on the other side of the room with her jedi robes and lightsaber on as well. Nineteen year olds Omer, Jinx, And Kalifa were next to her. They finally had their lightsabers and cleaned jedi robes. Nineteen year olds Kali, and Lila were sitting on the floor. Kali was a Twi'lek with orange skin and tan robes with a blue bladed lightsaber. Lila was a human and had blonde hair that was cut short with a braid on the side. She had white robes with a green bladed lightsaber. She had hazel eyes. Kali had brown eyes. The last teenager of the group was eighteen year old Aliyah Tano. She was Ahsoka's twin sister. She looked exactly like Ahsoka, except she had green eyes instead of blue. She wore a pink dress that was just above her knee. She wasn't a jedi or politician, but she could shoot a gun. The only members not present in the group were Mariss Brood and Thaliana Skywalker.

"Hey guys," Ahsoka said.

"Soka! You're late, as usual." Aliyah said.

"Aww thanks sis, it's good to see you too." Ahsoka replied, rolling her eyes. After about twenty minutes of talking and proposing theories about why they were in the safe house, the large commlink in the main room went off.

Riyo answered it. "Hey!" Thalia said.

"You're late. Where are you?" Lux asked.

"Umm, funny story. Ahsoka, I'm going to murder you." Thalia said as Ahsoka came into view.

"What did I do now?" Ahsoka whined.

"The dumb hyperdrive on this bucket gave out. Mariss and I are going to be stuck a while." Thalia said.

"Did you try fixing it?"

"Yes,"

"How'd that go?"

"Well we are still floating in the middle of nowhere. You tell me,"

"Is there a blinking red light?"

"No,"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet,"

"Don't kill Mariss,"

"I wasn't planning on it,"

"You can't kill me,"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I'm your best friend and your brother's padawan."

"….I hate you…"

"Well aren't you in an amazing mood today?"

"We're in the middle of freaking nowhere! I have every right to be in a bad mood!"

"Fine, do you have any clue on how to reverse the power?"

"Yes,"

"Then fix the kriffing hyperdrive!"

"Okay! I'm going, I'm going." The connection cut.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at the bickering between Ahsoka and Thaliana.

"So, now what?" Shilo asked.

"That's easy, we all unpack." Nahdar replied.

The group grabbed their bags and started running up the steps, trying to outrun each other to get the best rooms.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey guys! Me again :). Okay so I'm going to try and update a little more frequently, sorry for the long wait with the last chapter. Thanks to my reviewers Alexa Skywalker, imnotraven16, and MissOffee. Also thanks to my followers Alexa Skywalker, Bookreaderninja, Flyflyaway, and imnotraven16. Also thanks to imnotraven16 for favoriting my story. I feel so popular haha.**

**Thaliana: Uhh Disclaimer?**

**Me: What?**

**Shilo: A disclaimer says that you don't own star wars, but you do own us.**

**Me: Well, I don't have to worry about it now that you said it, do I?**

**Thaliana: We have issues**

**Shilo: Yeah, yours is a broken hyperdrive.**

**Me: didn't you fix that last chapter?**

**Thaliana: Working on it! Shut up you two!**

**Me: You realize I can make you pay for that, right?**

**Thaliana:…..Crap…..**

**Shilo: *laughs* on with chapter four!**

Chapter Four

"How's it looking?" Mariss Brood ask her friend.

"Better, it might just make the jump to the house. Once we get there I have no clue how long this bucket of bolts will last." Thaliana replied, looking up from the pit she was in. The hyperdrive was repaired enough for them to get to the safe house.

"I thought your brother said it was stable." Mariss recalled.

"Yeah, he also said being around power lines soaking wet was safe." Thaliana said.

"Then he has an odd sense of 'safe'" Mariss said.

"We're Skywalkers! We have no use for 'safety' in our family!" Thaliana laughed.

"Fine, let's just get out of here. I'm so tired of looking at the same stars." Mariss said, annoyed.

Thaliana jumped up from the hyperdrive and powered up the ship. The girls were on their way again in a matter of seconds.

"Ow, was it really necessary to toss a shoe at my ear?" Lux asked, rubbing his sore ear.

"Quit complaining, it's not like you use it." Kalifa pointed out. Ahsoka laughed.

"Most boys don't," She agreed.

"Hey! I'm a man, thank you very much." Lux said.

Ahsoka snorted, "In what universe?"

Lux rolled his eyes and Kalifa laughed. The trio walked back into the living room and saw two people who were extremely late.

"Well, you definitely have your brother's sense of time. Hey Mariss," Ahsoka said to the two eighteen year old girls sitting on the couch.

Mariss had red hair with horns sticking out of the top of her head. She had on plain dark brown robes and a blue bladed lightsaber clipped to her waist. Her gold eyes were the most interesting feature. Thaliana had long jet black hair and bright, electric blue eyes. Since she was a republic spy, she had throwing knifes on a belt around her waist and a lightstaff. The ends of the staff were white when the staff was powered up. She was wearing a black sleeveless top covered by a leather jacket. She also had black pants that were torn in several places. Her black combat boots were cleaned and polished, like they had never been used.

"Well, aren't you just an amazing welcoming committee." Thalia teased. Everyone else was coming back into the room. There were plenty of places to sit, however most of the jedi padawans preferred to stand. The commlink in the center of the room went off again.

Ahsoka turned on the commlink. Anakin Skywalker was standing in front of her. He was holding his left side. "Master? What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hey snips," he said quietly. "I'm okay. Just a cut to the side. I'll live," he assured her. Obi-Wan Kenobi came into view next to him.

"He's not alright, Ahsoka. We were attacked and Anakin was stabbed in his side. I told him to go lie down." Obi-Wan said sternly.

"I'm fine, I have to tell them. You guys are probably wondering why we told all of you to get to the safe house. I had a vision. I don't know why, but I saw this one much clearer than any other vision I've ever had." Anakin paused and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Someone or something is going to attack the jedi and spy corps. We had to move all of you. You'll be safe there." He finished. All of the teens looked at each other. They were scared now.

"What about all of you? Out there in the field?" Kalifa piped up.

"We are going to hide out somewhere else. Don't worry, you'll hear from us quite often. For now, this is just a precaution. We aren't entirely sure Anakin's vision is true." Obi-Wan reassured her.

"Don't worry about any of this. Just stay in the house. No harm will come to you there." Obi-Wan said. The connection was cut.

"So, what do we do now?" Omer asked.

"That's easy, we figure this out ourselves." Thalia replied.


	6. Chapter five

**A/N: Alright, I had a question from one of my readers, so, I'm gonna answer it.**

**Crazy (Guest): why aren't all these Jedi and Skywalkers attempting to prevent the attack? That's what they do best, isn't it?**

**Answer: Yes, and I'm sorry for not being very clear on this. Anakin and the other jedi sense that there will be an attack on the spy corps and the temple, as I said in the last chapter. However, they aren't sure if it's the sith yet. They think that it is, but they won't know how to defend if it isn't. Both Anakin and Yoda think that it's another group. Ones that they haven't fought before. So, instead of trying to defend against an enemy they have no clue existed and risk getting everyone killed, they've decided to wait and, temporarily, disappear. This is obviously clone wars era, so they know by now how to defend against the sith.**

**I really hope that cleared up any confusion. But if you still have questions, leave it in the review and I'll include it in my next A/N or pm me and I'll answer as soon as possible.**

**BTW there is some torture in this chapter. It's not too graphic, but it will be worse a bit later.**

Chapter Five

Obi-Wan sighed as he turned off the commlink. _Hopefully they'll follow our orders and stay hidden _he thought. He turned around and looked at his comrade, who had been told to go back to his quarters and lay down.

"I do believe I told you to go get some rest? You're never going to heal at the rate you're going." Obi-Wan told the younger man.

Anakin smirked, "I'll be fine. I was stabbed in my side, so what? I've had worse."

"Anakin, you need to heal, go lie down."

"I'm fine,"

"Anakin. Go. Lie. Down." Obi-Wan ordered strictly. Anakin turned and left the communications center.

"Thank you,"

-Anakin POV-

Anakin knew he wouldn't win that argument, so he left for his quarters. However, he didn't see or sense the shadow behind him. A gloved hand covered his mouth. Something hit the back of his head and everything went black.

Anakin woke several hours later in a dark cell. _How am I going to explain this?"Yeah, I was walking back to my room when all of a sudden everything went black? Great explanation there, Skywalker. _He thought. He noticed his wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. He tugged on his right wrist and electricity immediately ran through his body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar voice scolded mockingly.

"Great, just what I need, an old man torturing me for information he won't get. What do you want now Dooku?" Anakin replied sarcastically.

"You know me so well Skywalker. I want the information on that safe house you sent those children to." Dooku said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Anakin replied, faking ignorance.

"Pity, I would have thought you'd learn by now, boy." Dooku said and pulled out a remote. He pressed one of the buttons and the electricity on all four cuffs started. Anakin struggled, but he didn't make a sound.

"You can't keep going for very long. Why don't you give up now? What have those brats ever done for you?" Dooku said. Anakin shook his head.

"You won't get anything out of me." Anakin told him. This time, four magnaguards walked in the room. They activated their electrostaffs. Two walked over to Anakin and released the cuffs on his wrists and Ankles. Before he could move, however, they chained him to suspended cuffs in the middle of the room. Two guards stood in front of him while the other two moved behind him. Anakin felt a bit uneasy. He'd never had this much electricity going into his body at the same time.

After a few seconds of silence, Dooku pressed the button on the control. At the same time, the magnaguards pressed the blade of their staffs into Anakin's back and chest. He thrashed and tried to get away, but he still didn't say anything.

After the fourth time of the electricity hitting him, Anakin began to whimper. He didn't want to give Dooku any satisfaction of a reaction, but it slipped out before he could stop it. Dooku smirked.

"See? You're already breaking. Why not just tell me what I want now?" He told the young jedi.

"No! Never!" Anakin replied defiantly. The electricity started again. Anakin was still whimpering, unable to stop it. After what seemed like hours, he started screaming. The electricity stopped sometime after he screamed. Anakin was dropped to the ground as the cuffs were released. He didn't make any attempt to move. He welcomed the black as it overcame his body and mind.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter**. **I'm mean aren't I? Anakin's gonna have a pretty tough time within the next few chapters here.**

**Thalia: Why can't we leave my brother alone?**

**Me: Because I'm the writer and I torture the characters I like, so watch your back.**

**Shilo: Oh god. Why are we letting her write?**

**Ahsoka: Because you guys are idiots.**

**Thalia: Coming from the one that got arrested last week.**

**Ahsoka: Not my fault! I'm done with the order now.**

**Shilo: Sure you are 'Soka. Let us know how that works out for you.**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey guys, ST here****. So the torture in the last chapter got some pretty good feedback, so I'm gonna keep it up for a little while. Relax; I won't kill him (probably). So far, I only had this one review. If you review before I finish the chapter, then it will be at the end of this chapter. I really hope I can make this chapter longer. Here's the only review so far:**

**Amylin333: Haha love the A/N at the end. I think you should make the torture a little bit more dramatic (hehe yes just as evil as you ;)) But seriously, it would be more realistic. Like, if you see torturing in the clone wars they are in more pain. Also, you should have POVs of Obi Wan while he is looking for Anakin. Though, you probably already have that...**

**P.S. you saw the new episode too? Poor Ahsoka... :(**

**Me: I didn't want to hurt Anakin too much; we still have a ways to go. I just wanted to show his defiance. I also wanted to show that he, even though he is a jedi, is a human too. And yes, he can only take so much before he starts screaming. I was so upset about *SPOILER ALERT* Ahsoka leaving the order. I wonder what they're doing for season 6? Oh well, I guess we'll find out.**

**BTW thanks to JediMayukiDaAWESOME for favoriting this story and me****. Yay! Sorry I'm a teen with no life ;). Fine, I'll shut up now: /.**

Chapter Six

When Anakin woke, he was suspended again. _How could I have been dumb enough to scream? Oh, well at least I didn't tell him anything. _He thought. The door to the cell opened. Dooku walked in with six magnaguards behind him.

"You're not getting anything out of me." Anakin told him.

"I was hoping you'd realize you shouldn't defy me again." Dooku told him as three magnaguards quietly walked behind the younger jedi. Anakin couldn't see them, but he still saw them walk behind him.

"More electricity? I thought you'd realize you'd have to do better than that." Anakin replied. He felt a sharp pain on his back. Then he felt the blood run down. Again, this time it was a hit to his chest. The other three guards stood in front of him.

"Feel familiar, slave?" Dooku asked. Four whips came down on him. Two in the front and two in the back. Anakin just stayed there, not moving. All six whips came down at once. Again and again they dug into his skin. By now, his robes were torn everywhere. But he didn't scream; he didn't even cry out. He knew that Dooku, knowing Anakin wouldn't give up the information, just wanted to see him in pain. Anakin just stayed there, showing no signs of emotion as the whips tore at his skin.

-Obi-Wan POV-

It had been almost two days since he last saw Anakin. Obi-Wan, who had been on a side quest for about a day, was finally landing back in the hangar of the _Resolute_. He decided it would be a good idea to stop by Anakin's quarters and see how his friend was doing. Before he even got out of the hangar, Captain Rex ran up to him.

"Hello Rex, is Anakin still in his quarters?" Obi-Wan asked the clone.

"No one told you? Sir, General Skywalker is missing. Has been since you left." Rex told the General.

"What?! Do we know where he is? Or at least if he's gone out on his own or if he's been taken?" The jedi asked.

"We don't know where he is, but we can assume he has been taken. His ship is over there, that dumb droid has been by it whining all day." Rex said, pointing to R2-D2. Obi-Wan walked over to the little droid. Immediately, R2 started whining even louder.

"Sir, the droid says he saw the General when he was taken. He said it was someone dressed in all black. There was a mask, but it was dark and covered by a hood. It looked like a bounty hunter, or an assassin." Rex told him.

"Alright, we are landing on the planet below." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir! I'll go tell the Admiral we are setting a course for Bandomeer." Rex replied. He ran off to the bridge.

"Hang on Anakin, we're coming." Obi-Wan mumbled.

-Shilo POV-

"What was that?" Shilo heard from across the room. Her younger sister, Sarai was wide awake and was wondering what the noise was. _CRASH!_ The noise came again.

"Stay here," Shilo told the eight year old. Sarai nodded.

Shilo grabbed her lightsaber and ran noiselessly out of the bedroom. Thalia, Ahsoka, Omer, and Lux were already headed down the hall. As they came up on one of the last rooms, the noise was heard again, louder this time. _CRASH! _This time a scream followed.

"Callie!" Ahsoka called, recognizing the scream of the little four year old. The five teens ran inside. There were two little bodies on the ground. One was half way under one of the beds; the other was in the middle of the floor. Neither one moved.

Lux turned on the light while Ahsoka and Thalia ran to the two little bodies. Ahsoka carefully pulled Callie out from under the bed while Thalia knelt and pulled Faith into her lap. Both of the eighteen year olds checked for vital signs.

"Are they alive?" Lux asked. The sadness he saw in both pairs of eyes answered his question. The others all ran into the room and surrounded the now crying girls. Riyo knelt next to Ahsoka, gently pulling Callie out of her arms and handing her lifeless body to Kalifa. Riyo then just held Ahsoka in her arms and let her cry, rubbing her shoulders and offering some comfort. Mariss did the same with Thalia, handing Faith's little corpse to Jinx. They didn't know how long they all just knelt there. The little bodies had been placed in the living room, awaiting a proper burial. Thalia was the first to speak.

"We're giving them a proper burial. I won't let my nieces be without one." She said between sobs. Everyone agreed. A draft in the room made every head turn towards the window. They all noticed the glass shattered.

"Someone broke in. But who would be able to? This place is supposed to be secure." Nahdar observed.

"Even the safest places have flaws. We aren't safe here anymore. We have to leave before more of us are killed." Lee-Char said. The others nodded. Both Ahsoka and Thalia had calmed down and their sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"But who? Who could know where we are?" Lila asked. She was tugging at her blonde padawan braid nervously.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker both said it could be another group after us. Maybe their working for the sith?" Niko said.

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they're gonna pay." Aliyah said. The other non-jedi in the room agreed. The padawans didn't say anything, though secretly they agreed to.

"Alright, then we need a plan." Ahsoka said.

"Right, but let's bury the little ones first." Kali told her. The all walked downstairs, planning the funeral for the four and three year olds.

**A/N: Okay this chapter KILLS me. I didn't want to kill anybody off, especially this early on. But that's just the strange author I am ;).**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: I'm back! Ok so now that my writer's block has been temporarily fixed (thank you amylin and Alexa!). I can hopefully do this chapter, but I still need ideas!**

**Shilo: You won't kill us off….right?**

**Thalia: Of course she won't. We are her favorites…. I think**

**Me: Don't bet on it.**

**Shilo: Oh come on!**

**Thalia: ST does not own Star Wars or any of the original characters-**

**Shilo: But she does own us!**

**Thalia: Butt out will ya? It was my turn.**

**Me: I have got to start locking my door when I write these chapters.**

**Shilo: Chapter seven, yay!**

**Chapter Seven**

Two days after the funeral, Ahsoka and Thalia came up with a plan. Everyone was called into the main room to go over it.

"Alright, first things first; not everyone is going on this mission. Some of us need to stay behind in case we get a call from the others in hiding. So, Sarai, Shilo, and Aliyah will stay here and wait." Ahsoka said to the group. The three girls nodded.

"Good, I've contacted my sister, and she said that everything is chaotic on Coroscaunt. So we should start there. Maybe the locals will have some clue as to what's going on." Thalia added.

"We've also received reports from Bandomeer. Some of the townspeople saw Count Dooku's ship land in the outskirts." Ahsoka said.

"Right, so we will have eight separate teams. Four to Coroscaunt and four to Bandomeer." Thalia said.

"Alright, we already have the teams figured out. Everyone is in teams of two. First off, Coroscaunt; Lux and Barriss will have a drop point north of the temple. Lee-Char and Jinx will have their drop point in the south. Riyo and Nahdar will drop in the east. And Lila and Kali will drop in the west. On Bandomeer, Thalia and I will drop north of the town. No one will drop in the south. Mariss will drop in the east. Kalifa and Omer will drop in the west. We have two gunships far from each drop point. Those of us going to Coroscaunt will take our own ships and then take the gunship on the planet. The same will go for the others on Bandomeer." Ahsoka finished.

"Everybody got it?" Thalia asked. Nineteen heads nodded.

"Good, let's get mov-"Ahsoka was cut off by the large commlink in the middle of the room. Thalia answered it.

"Obi-wan! Man, are we glad to see you." She said.

"I wish I could say the same. Are all of you there? I only want to say this once." Obi-wan said worriedly.

"Yeah, but we have something to say too, dad." Shilo told him.

"Alright, I guess you should start." Obi-wan told her.

"Faith and Callie are dead. Someone or something got into the safe house and killed them." Shilo said quickly.

"What? When?" Obi-wan asked.

"A couple days ago, master." Kalifa said.

"What did you want to tell us?" Lila asked the jedi master.

"Anakin's been kidnapped." Obi-wan told the group.

-Anakin POV-

Anakin groaned. He was exhausted, starving, and dehydrated. He couldn't move without feeling the pain in his back and chest. So, when two magnaguards yanked him up to his knees, he was in too much pain to fight back. Dooku walked in a circle around the young knight, pleased with the work that the droids had done.

"I will not have the droids torturing you today. There is someone that wants to do it instead." Dooku grinned as the young knight raised his head slightly. The cell door opened, revealing a large figure all in black. He was much larger than Anakin. The man was about six and a half feet tall and looked extremely athletic, even with the clothes covering his entire body. Anakin wasn't even sure what race this man was.

Dooku left and the magnaguards chained Anakin to the wall. They followed Dooku and locked the door of the cell, leaving Anakin alone with this…thing.

"Look at me," He told the knight. "I want to see the pain you're in when I take your force powers away from you." Anakin was nervous. Could he really do that? He was going to figure out.

Dooku smiled when he heard the screams of a certain young jedi in the prison area.

-Obi-wan POV-

He was tired. Obi-wan hadn't slept or eaten anything since his friend's disappearance. He was looking over the landscape of Bandomeer, trying to mark possible areas where Anakin could be. He sighed. Finding Anakin would just have to wait for a while. He wouldn't be any help to him while he was tired. Obi-wan walked back to his quarters to try and sleep for about an hour.

His personal commlink went off. Obi-wan didn't want to put up with anyone, but he decided to answer it anyway.

"Don't even bother looking for him. Your boy is as good as dead." A voice said. Obi-wan didn't even see who it was.

**A/N: Yay! I've got to say, I'm not doing half bad :). I didn't think that I'd have so many people taking time to read and review. THANK YOU!**

**Thalia: I still think we're your favorites.**

**Me: How did you get in here?! I locked the door!**

**Shilo: There's this thing called a lightsaber.**

**Me: Oh, right.**

**Sarai: Shilo, look! I found the thing you wanted to use to put ST to sleep and take over the story!**

**Me: *glares at Shilo***

**Shilo: I hate my life. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I'm getting better about updating. Of course it is spring break, so I'm putting my homework off until the last minute :).**

**Shilo: *yawns* I'm really getting tired just waiting around doing nothing here.**

**Me: didn't I tell you to scram after you almost poisoned me?**

**Shilo: Nope**

**Sarai: yup**

**Me: I'm starting to like your sister better than you.**

**Sarai: yay!**

**Shilo: crap….**

**Ahsoka: ST doesn't own Star Wars, but she is willing to trade it for her language arts homework.**

**Me: HONORS language arts, it's worth more.**

**Shilo: Sure it is**

**Sarai: ST, why is there a huge lightsaber mark on your door?**

**Me: *glares at Shilo* why don't you tell her?**

**Shilo: Hehe, funny story**

**Ahsoka: While they handle that, I get to start chapter eight! Yay!**

**Chapter Eight**

They landed about three miles away from the town.

"Bad idea, very bad idea." Ahsoka told her friend.

"What happened to snippy Ahsoka my brother has told me oh so much about?" Thalia teased her friend.

"Shut up; let's just get this over with." Ahsoka told her friend.

"Whatever you say, Soaks." Thalia replied triumphantly.

They jumped off the gunship and landed on the grass below. Most of it was dead, so stealth was out of the question.

"Why did we want to find Dooku so badly again? We aren't even sure that the sith are involved in this chaos." Ahsoka told her friend.

"Curiosity, dear Watson. I want to see what he knows." Thalia said. The two girls walked through the grass to where Dooku's ship was. It was about a mile ahead, so they walked at a steady pace, glancing around their surroundings.

"You think he has something to do with Anakin's disappearance." It wasn't a question, Ahsoka sometimes knew her friend too well.

"Yeah, if any scum has answers, it's him; the biggest scum around." Thalia said. Ahsoka couldn't disagree with her, she had a good point.

"Do we even have a plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why do you think you're here?" Thalia questioned.

"Because you need a babysitter. I don't care how old you are, you Skywalkers all need to be under constant surveillance. Or else you might just go and get yourselves blown up because you're bored." Ahsoka told her.

"Hey! I'm eighteen years old and I'm the older one here! I'm more than capable of handling myself, thank you very little." Thalia stated defensively.

"Oh I'm sure you are. And I'm only younger than you by two months." Ahsoka reminded her friend.

"Whatever; so, about that plan?" Thalia changed the subject.

"Dooku will probably have some sort of underground base. Wouldn't want anyone stumbling upon it. So, knowing him, it's a one way in, two ways out kind of thing. There's probably some hatch that's hidden under grass and there's probably a second way for him to get out on the other side of the base." Ahsoka analyzed.

"So it's a trap," Thalia said.

"Precisely," Ahsoka said. "Or, at least that's what he wants us to think."

"So, we spring the trap and split." Thalia said.

"Right, I'm faster and Dooku knows who I am and what I'm capable of, I'm sure. So, I can spring the trap and cause a distraction, keeping all attention on me. You hide a little ways away from the base and give me some time to make sure they think I'm alone. Then you sneak in through the hatch long after I've led them away and make your way down to the prison block. Find Anakin and get him out. I'll meet up with you guys and we can get away." Ahsoka finished.

"Two questions; first what about the other teams?" Thalia asked.

"They'll meet us inside the base. We are set up so that we all get inside at different times. We are the first. East and West drops are each four miles out from the base. So, they'll meet up and they also should have decided where they want to hit and taking into account when we will be there. Last ones clean up the mess." Ahsoka said.

"Alright, second question; what if we run into Dooku?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully, Anakin will be strong enough to help. If not, then we may end up splitting again. Most of us will stay and fight while a couple of us get Anakin out of there. If he's too injured to fight then he must be dying. The gunship is meeting us at a specific time. You miss it and you stay, so don't miss it."

Thalia nodded. "Alright, we're about a quarter mile out. Stealth is out of the question here because of the grass." She stomped her foot and the dead grass crunched.

"Do you see that tree up ahead? Climb up and give me ten minutes once I'm out of your sight. Then sneak in and be quiet. Take your time; don't risk anything once you have him." Ahsoka looked sternly at the older girl. _She is spending way too much time around Obi-wan._ Thalia thought. She climbed up the tree as Ahsoka continued, walking into the death trap alone.

Ahsoka crouched down and moved a small pile of dead grass aside. She took a deep breath, pulled out her lightsabers, and cut a hole through the metal hatch. Once she was out of sight, Thalia began her countdown.

-Shilo POV-

_ Why am I always the one hanging back? I'm the daughter of the Negotiator and I didn't even try to convince Ahsoka to let me go. Some jedi I am._ Shilo thought as she lay back on her bed.

"You're a great jedi, Shi." Sarai told her sister. "So what if you're the daughter of the Negotiator? You know as well as I do that dad doesn't care about that name. I don't care about it. And neither should you." Sarai almost sounded like she was scolding Shilo.

Shilo smiled "You're the best little sister ever you know that? Come here squirt." Shilo sat up and opened her arms. Sarai ran up and jumped into her lap.

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." Sarai said as she curled up into her older sister. She knew she was safe as long as Shilo was around.

-Anakin POV-

He couldn't move. That monster tried to take away his force power, but it didn't work. Anakin managed to push the man back slightly, making him drop the machine. It shattered and the man screamed in rage. He took his anger out on Anakin, beating and whipping him until he fell unconscious, still chained to the wall.

Anakin groaned. _I don't think I can take this much longer._ He thought. The cell door opened and he looked up.

Thalia ran to her brother, Omer was right behind her.

"Anakin! Can you hear me?" Thalia said, kneeling down in front of her brother. He looked at her and nodded his head slightly. Thalia took her lightstaff and cut the chains on his wrists and ankles.

"Good, we need to get you out of here. Omer, get on the other side of him." Thalia instructed. The two teens gently pulled Anakin to his feet. Immediately, pain shot up his body. If Thalia hadn't caught him, he would have fallen face first on the ground.

"Easy Anakin, I've got you." Thalia said, slowly helping him back on his feet. Once Anakin was standing, they slowly led him out of the cell.

"We're going too slow. We'll never make the gunship at this rate. Omer, go get Mariss. We need her help." Thalia told the older force-sensitive. Just as he was handing Anakin over to Thalia, someone stepped in their path.

"Leaving so soon? Without even saying hello?" Dooku smiled, blocking the exit.

"New plan, take him. I can handle this scum." Thalia whispered to Omer. He only nodded and took a barely conscious Anakin down the hall and out another way.

"I thought the Count was too proud to take on a child." Thalia taunted as Dooku ignited his lightsaber. Thalia ignited her lightstaff, the ends glowing white.

"Yes, but I know that you will not walk away alive." He said.

Dooku charged at Thalia. She blocked his first hit and tried to kick him in his gut. He grabbed her foot and twisted her ankle while force pushing her. Thalia's back hit the wall. Her lightstaff sent far out of her reach. Dooku held her against the wall with the force. He sent lightning at her. Thalia screamed.

"Pity, I was hoping for you to be more of a challenge." Dooku taunted the girl.

Thalia force pushed Dooku back. She was hiding her force signature from him. He didn't expect her to be force sensitive. After all, she didn't have a lightsaber.

"Who are you? You're not a jedi, you don't have a lightsaber." Dooku asked, slightly puzzled.

"I'm a Skywalker," Thalia stated simply. "And this is for my brother, who you've kidnapped and tortured." She said as she charged him, grazing his left arm with her staff.

Dooku locked his lightsaber with Thalia's staff. He pushed and she pushed back as hard as she could. Dooku kicked one of her legs, tripping her. As she fell, Dooku cut her stomach with his lightsaber.

Thalia lay on her back, holding her stomach where she was cut. Dooku left her there, sure that she would die. Thalia fought the black that was quickly taking over her body, but she failed.

-Lila POV-

Things were not going as planned. Originally, she and Kali were going to the temple, hoping to find some clues there. They made their way to the recently abandoned building. However, when they arrived, they saw only destruction. Parts of the temple showed fire damage. There was blood everywhere. Jedi were lying on the ground every time you turned around. The girls were horrified. How could anyone be so skilled and so heartless?

"Lila, we shouldn't stay here. We need to go." Kali told her friend. Lila nodded her head and the two girls ran out of the temple.

"Let's find a place to stay for the night. The sun's going down and it's starting to get cold." Lila said. The two girls found a small hotel and rented a room for the night.

She was awake long after Kali had fallen asleep. Lila couldn't sleep, she felt like something was wrong, like someone was in trouble, but she didn't know where or who. _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ She thought. Lila sighed. The search would just have to wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: Yay! Longest chapter yet! Sorry, I'll behave now.**

**Shilo: You? Behave? That's hilarious, ST.**

**Aliyah: Look who's talking.**

**Me: Ha! Aliyah's on my side.**

**Shilo: Hey! Why am I always on my own?**

**Sarai: Because they don't like you that much.**

**Aliyah: We have got to get lives.**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys, Shilo here. Ok so I may have kinda-sorta-accidentally-temporarily poisoned ST. So, I'll be taking over for the time being. I have her notes here so I have a basic idea of what to do. Oh and I have Aliyah, Sarai, and Ahsoka here to help.**

**Sarai: I think we'll be fine between the four of us.**

**Me: *pounds on the door* Let me the heck in!**

**Aliyah: We should start before she breaks in.**

**Ahsoka: ST owns nothing except OCs. Now hurry up and write chapter nine!**

**Chapter Nine**

-Lux POV-

Lux woke up in the abandoned little house he and Barriss found on Coroscaunt. He got up and walked over to the little desk where he had placed their notes from the day before. They had met up with Thalia's fifteen year old sister, Amari. She had already started to interview some of the people on the level. Most claimed to not know anything but there was one lead that stood out from the ones that did know something. A Twi'lek male in his thirties had told them about a new little building west from the temple. The trio made a plan that evening and looked over the rest of the notes that Amari took. They decided that they would contact Lila and Kali, the two that were dropped in the west and meet up with them. Then they would sneak in and check out this little building.

Lux yawned and walked down the hall. He heard the two girls chatting at the kitchen table.

"What if it's nothing? What if it's a false trail?" He heard Amari ask.

"I don't know," Barriss admitted. She seemed lost without her master here to guide her.

"Then it all would be for nothing." Lux said, walking into the room. Amari was startled, but Barriss just smiled.

"Good morning Lux. I made some caff. It's over on the counter." She told him. Lux nodded and made his way over to the counter.

When he sat down at the table, he noticed the two girls were already cleaned up and dressed. Barriss wore the same jedi robes that she always had, her lightsaber clipped to her belt. Amari, on the other hand, wore a blue tank top with a white denim jacket over it. She had on blue pants and white boots. Her black hair was tied back and her gray/blue eyes were already alert at six in the morning.

"So, today we need to contact your friends on the west side and meet with them. Then, we need to create a plan for getting into the building. Do either of you have a commlink with you?" Amari asked.

"I do, why don't you contact them while I clean up and Lux gets dressed?" Barriss told the young girl. Amari nodded and took the commlink. She made her way down the hall to contact the other two girls while Lux went to take a shower and Barriss started cleaning the kitchen.

-Ahsoka POV-

They had been fighting for two hours now. Ahsoka had managed to destroy most of the droids with the help of Mariss. Kalifa was on the other side of the hallway, attacking from behind. Finally, the last droid dropped, head rolling across the floor.

"Thalia, come in. We've destroyed the last of the droids. Where are you guys?" Ahsoka said into her commlink. There was no reply.

"Thalia? Where are you? Please come in." Ahsoka said again. There was still no response.

"Omer? Can you hear me? Is Thalia with you?" Ahsoka called into the commlink.

"Yeah, I hear you. No, Thalia's not with me. I've got Anakin and we are out of the base, waiting at the drop point. We were attacked by Dooku and Thalia told me to get Anakin out while she held him off." Omer replied through his commlink.

"Alright, I'll go get her. The rest of you need to rendezvous at the drop point." Ahsoka said.

"Got it," Omer said. They all started making their way back to the surface. Ahsoka ran down the hall to the prison area, hoping to find Thalia.

-Leon POV-

Omer sighed and turned off his commlink. He and Anakin were already at the drop point, waiting for the gunship. The young teen looked down at Anakin. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. He almost looked like he could be sleeping, but Omer knew he was unconscious. The knight had whip marks and bruises all over his body and his robes were in shreds. Omer wouldn't be surprised if he had a few broken bones as well.

Anakin's eyes shot open and the young knight tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Omer.

"Hang on, Anakin. You're safe now." He told the older Jedi.

"Where are we? What happened?" Anakin asked, confused.

"Relax; we are at the drop point waiting for the others and a gunship. You were rescued by Thalia and me. We were attacked by Dooku. She held him off while I got you out." Omer quickly explained.

"Is she alright?" Anakin asked, worried for his younger sister.

"I don't know," admitted Omer. "She never came back out." Anakin closed his eyes, trying to sense Thalia. He found her force signature in the base. She was alive, but quickly losing blood. He also sensed the others. One signature was very well known to him. It was his padawan going to save her best friend.

"She's alive," Anakin announced, relieved. "But she's losing blood. Ahsoka is heading back to get her."

"Look," Omer told him. "It's the others. They're heading our way."

"Good," Anakin replied. Mariss and Kalifa were running to Omer and Anakin.

"Master Skywalker! It's good to see you." Kalifa told the knight sitting on the ground.

"And you all as well," Anakin greeted.

"Master, Ahsoka went to find Thalia. She was the only person unaccounted for." Mariss said.

"I know; I could sense her running through the base." Anakin said. There was a roar overhead. All of the jedi looked up. The gunship was landing.

"Oh no," Omer said. The two missing teens wouldn't make the gunship in time.

-Ahsoka POV-

Ahsoka ran down the hallway where Thalia was, but when she arrived, there was only a blood stain on the ground. Ahsoka checked the time. She only had two minutes. Ahsoka hung her head. It was better to leave one behind than to lose two. _Do not risk a million lives to save one._ She remembered that quote from Master Aayla Secura four years ago. _I'm sorry, Thaliana._ She thought. The padawan made her way to the surface quickly, hoping to catch the gunship in time.

-Mariss POV-

"Look! There she is! But Thalia's not with her." Mariss called out, just before the gunship took off. Ahsoka jumped on at the last second.

"Where's Thalia?" Anakin asked. Omer was supporting him.

"I'm sorry master," Ahsoka said. "I had to leave her. She wasn't at the place where we thought she was. She managed to move on her own." She continued. Anakin wasn't happy leaving his sister behind, but he knew that they didn't have a choice. He would ask Obi-wan to send a search and rescue down for her.

"Alright, let's contact Master Kenobi." Anakin told the teens.

-Obi-wan POV-

He felt a bit better. He had eaten something and slept for a few hours. Obi-wan was back on the bridge, trying to finish marking places where Anakin could be. The commlink went off.

"Kenobi here," he said as the Hologram popped up.

"Hi master! We found him," Ahsoka piped up. Obi-wan chuckled at the young girl.

"Anakin! Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked with concern when he saw his friend being supported by Omer.

"Well, I'm in one piece. Does that count?" Anakin asked.

"For you? I'd say it's an improvement." Obi-wan agreed.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her masters. "Alright, well if you two geniuses are done, then we can tell him what happened." She said.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"We had to leave Thalia behind. Do you think you could send out a search team for her?" Mariss asked the jedi master.

"Of course, I'll have wolf squadron on the surface in about fifteen minutes." Obi-wan told her.

"Thank you Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka said.

"Not a problem, Ahsoka." He replied. The transmission ended as the gunship pulled into the hangar.

-Thalia POV-

Thalia was hiding in the town about a mile south of the base. She knew she had to get out before the building exploded. The others didn't know, but Thalia had set charges in the building to go off once the gunship was out of sight. That was why she stayed on the planet and missed the gunship on purpose. She would have been too far from the base to activate the charges. After she destroyed it, Thalia made her way to the little town a mile away. She was hoping to make a life here. She was sick of the corrupted republic, sick of the war, and sick of hiding. She felt like she was in slavery all over again. She finally found her freedom in a small planet in the outer rim.

Thalia heard someone behind her. "Who are you?" A young human man around the age of twenty asked.

Thalia knew she had to make something up. "My name is Sophia Turner. My ship crashed and is not repairable. Do you know of any place I can stay for the night and get my wound treated?" She asked the man, using a fake name. She knew that her brother would send a search team for her, so she had to change her name.

"You could stay with my family and me. We have a small house not too far from here." The man offered.

"What's your name?" Thalia asked the man.

"Jacob," The man replied.

"Alright, thank you, Jacob." She told him.

"Not a problem. Come on," Jacob replied. Thalia followed him back to his home.

**A/N: Alright, now that I've wrestled my computer away from some people, yay! Chapter nine! It's done!**

**Shilo: Did you have to threaten me with my own lightsaber?**

**Me: Yup, now, go sit down!**

**Shilo: *groans* fine.**

**Me: Also, I think this will be the last official chapter to this story. There will be an epilogue and a sequel (of course!). I have no idea what I want to call it, so review and tell me what you want the sequel to be called. I'll announce it at the end of the epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorite, and followed my story! I'll thank each of you again at the end of the epilogue!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know that this is kind of weird, stopping this story after the epilogue. But don't worry faithful readers! There will be a sequel. I still have no idea what I want to call it, that's up to you guys. Don't worry, I'll probably have the first chapter of the sequel up before spring break ends.**

**Shilo: So, we are stopping it here? Wow, kind of amazing how quickly this went by.**

**Sarai: Ya it was fast.**

**Me: only eleven chapters; Prologue, nine core chapters, and now the epilogue.**

**Ahsoka: Should we start it then?**

**Aliyah: Oh, pick me! I wanna start it this time!**

**Me: Go ahead Aliyah.**

**Aliyah: ST does not own the Star Wars franchise. Disney, unfortunately, does. I'm scared that they'll turn episode seven into a musical.**

**Me: They won't, hopefully.**

**Epilogue**

2 years later

Entry from Ahsoka Tano's journal

_Everything is slowly going back to normal. After we found Anakin, he was able to tell us who the other group was. The jedi council and Coroscaunt officials tracked them down, out them on trial, and sent them to prison for life. Turns out it was a large group of rogue spies, jedi, and republic citizens. Lux's group checked out a small building and it turned out to be the main base! So Rex volunteered to blow it up. Anakin is making progress. He was traumatized by the experience of almost losing his force powers. He's trusting again and has a lot of energy, but I know he and Amari desperately miss Thaliana. We never found her. Obi-wan sent out a search team to look for her, but the base was blown up. They checked a nearby town, but no one saw her. We assume that she is buried somewhere below the wreckage of the base. It looks like Count Dooku blew it up after he escaped. Oh, I can't believe I forgot this. THE WAR IS OVER! Yeah, the Clone Wars is officially done! Dooku and his cronies all went into hiding. We found them, put them on trial, and the senate decided to execute them. I am also a full jedi knight now, getting ready to take on a padawan of my own. Anakin was made a master and put on the council. He's the youngest jedi ever to be on the council! He's only twenty six and he's already convinced (with the help of Obi-wan) to get rid of the attachment rule. So, he and Padme were allowed to go public with their relationship. They were so upset when we told them what happened to Faith and Callie, but after two years, they decided to have another child. Twins! Luke and Leia. I was also allowed to marry Lux and we are expecting our first child in about two months! The temple was rebuilt and the safe house was abandoned. All of us that were there that day we lost two little girls are the only ones who return there. Anakin and Padme go, of course. They were the parents of the girls. But, lives are being changed every day. More jedi have gotten married and had children. Apparently, force sensitivity is hereditary. So, there are a lot more jedi younglings coming in. We lost a lot of them during our time in hiding. I think I know who I'm going to take as a padawan. Sarai Kenobi is now ten years old and has been ready to become a full padawan for about a month now. She'll also be able to stay close to her father. I know Obi-wan wants to spend time with his daughters whenever he can. It's pretty slow around here. No more huge missions or fighting, just some political stuff. Speaking of political stuff, turns out Chancellor Palpatine was the sith lord. He was arrested and executed shortly after Dooku. Bail Organa is the new chancellor. The only thing that's wrong is that there's no Thalia here to celebrate with us. I never replaced her with a new best friend, and I don't think I ever will. Well, I guess that's all I can say for now._

_-Ahsoka Tano_

Ahsoka sighed and closed her diary, then went out to join the festivities. It has been exactly two years since the republic regained stability, and that was a reason to celebrate. No more corrupted leaders, bribed politicians, or people dying in war every day.

Lux walked up behind her. "I can't believe our lives turned out this way." He said, wrapping his arms around Ahsoka.

"I know," Ahsoka said, looking up at the stars.

"You still believe she's out there." Lux observed. Ahsoka nodded.

"I'm not giving up until I find her. First thing tomorrow, I'm heading back to Bandomeer." Ahsoka told her husband. Lux nodded.

"I'm coming with you." He told her. Ahsoka nodded, she could use the help.

"Come on, let's go join our friends." Ahsoka said. The two walked outside, joining the dancing and laughing around them.

-Thalia POV-

Two years of hiding on the planet. She and Jacob planned to start a life together. But he disappeared, leaving her with no money and nowhere to live. Now she was stowing away on a cargo ship heading for Coroscaunt. She needed her family and friends, but she wasn't sure they'd take her back.

_I have to try. _She told herself. The ship landed and Thalia jumped off quickly. She ran to 500 Republica, hoping to find her sister in law.

**A/N: That's it! It's done! Wow, I had a lot of fun creating this. Okay, I want to thank each of my readers, reviewers, followers, and favorites; Alexa Skywalker, MissOffee, Bookreaderninja, Crazy, imnotraven, starwars1885, amylin333, and Lazy Luxsoka. Thank you guys so much!**

**Oh, and the sequel is called Bring Her Home. It's on my profile page.**

**I can't believe I forgot this for ten chapters:**

_**MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**_


End file.
